


But you always came back

by AninhaAD



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rowoon loves zuho, a little sad, angst i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AninhaAD/pseuds/AninhaAD
Summary: I begged you to just forget me and never come back, but you always came back, with your usual smile ...
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho & Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 2





	But you always came back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mas você sempre voltava](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778284) by AninhaAD. 



_We've been like this for so long, Hyung, you come and just tell me about your days, but ... I would never complain about that ..._

  
_I loved his touches, I love his words, I even love the smile you always carry when you come here, even though he fades through your tears._

  
_I would never send you away, but I want you to move on, be happy. Ah hyung, can't you give me this gift? Not even for your lovable rowoonie?_

  
_I am very happy that you come here often, talk to me a lot, tell me about your days and even bring my beloved coca cola to share haha._

  
_You are adorable, hyung, and seeing that you have achieved so many things makes my heart warm, I love you so much hyung._

  
_I miss you so much, I miss your touches, passionate sighs, swears of love ... I miss everything that refers to you ..._

  
_But you can't always visit me and bring your flowers, Hyung, you must live your life too ..._

  
_You are the only one who comes here and possibly the only one who has not yet forgotten my insignificant existence ... But I would be happy to see someone as incredible as you with someone else!_

  
_I know that I will always have a special little place in your soft heart, Hyung, and it's okay to move on._

  
_I love you, Baek Juho and you were the person who loved me the most in my life, and that will never change!_

  
_I will leave this letter in the place where you always put the flowers and the wedding ring, I thank you very much for loving me S2_

_Your eternal prince, Kim Seokwoo ♡_


End file.
